Recovery
by derpylikescake
Summary: Red looks back on the past. Why does he feel so empty?


_You always knew the right things to say…_

" Red ?….will you please come out of your room?" she said through the door of his bedroom. Here he was, the champion of Kanto wallowing in self pity. Your probably asking why. Well a few months ago he was defeated.

_~Flashback~_

_He was almost there. Just a little further and he would be at the top of Mt. Silver. The boy was cold. No, he wasn't just cold, he was absolutely FREEZING! 'Geez,' he thought 'why did I come here in the first place?'_

_He knew that long sleeved red shirt he always wore wouldn't hold up to these miserable conditions. "Meg…." His Meganium murmured behind him. His poor starter Pokemon was trailing behind him slowly. I guess she couldn't stand the conditions either._

" _Don't worry Chika!" Gold reassured his Pokemon " We'll be at the peak in no time! Just hang in there a little more!"_

_30 minutes later they were at the peak. The reason that Gold came up here is to forget about his long friend Kris. 'NO!' Gold thought. ' If I think of her now, Ill just start crying again. _

_A boy about his age was watching his difficult journey up the mountain. Hey, it was his only entertainment on this stupid mountain the Pokemon League put him on. Alright enough fun, time to give the boy a break. He went over to where the boy in the gold cap was._

_He chuckled. It seemed that the boy got stuck under a huge pile of snow and his Pokemon was trying to get him out._

"_Here, let me help." he called out to the green Pokemon. He shoveled through the snow with his hands to get to boy and thus he did._

" _Burrr… Gosh, thanks man!" the boy in the cap said. " Wait….aren't you…" Of cores! The reason he came up here is because of a strange rumor of a boy who trained on a mountain with strong Pokemon._

_The boy stood in awe as he stared at the champion before him. "….uh…kid?" the boy with the red cap acknowledge him. " ….. You okay?" "Uh…..yeah." Gold looked up at him shyly._

"_Are you…"_

" _Red." _

"_Uh….Yeah."_

"…_.Well why don't you come inside. Its freezing up here."_

" _Inside?" Gold looked skeptical at him._

" _Yeah, inside my little home, or cave if you prefer."_

_They went inside the little cave. To be honest, it didn't look very cozy. The floor had one single rug. There was an old looking T.V in the corner and across from it was a old soggy mattress. The two boys sat down and had some hot chocolate that Red made himself. He said it was a recipe one of his friends used. _

_Gold took a closer look at Red. His clothes were all tattered up, he had bags under his eyes and his black hair was fading._

"_So kid,…what's your name, and what's your purpose for being here?" Red asked while taking another sip of his hot chocolate._

" _My name is Gold from Newbark Town and I have come here to challenge you!" Gold said with enthusiasm. _

_Red stood up. He smiled a bit. He hadn't had a good challenge in about a month or so. He was hoping that maybe this boy would be able to get him back home. The League rules were if you weren't defeated you couldn't go back home. That's what Lance the dragon master had said to him._

" _Then," he said as he held a Poke'ball in hands, "Lets go then."_

He was so happy that someone could actually beat him! Actually he was overjoyed. A lot of good things happened that year. He came home, Blue became the Viridian City gym leader, and the best thing of all was that Leaf came home after three years of training with her aunt Cassie on Sevii Island.

But why did he feel so depressed? Why did he feel like he was stripped of his glory, his hard work? He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It was Leaf. ' How did she get in here in the first place? " If your wondering of how I got in here, I picked the lock." she mumbled in his hair.

She was always reading his mind. That was one of the traits he adored about her. He adored everything about her. Her eyes, her face, her smile, her personality, everything about her was just wonderful.

One of these days he'll have to tell her. Right now he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her, he just wanted to recover from this mood that he was in.

"Red?" Leaf said

"Hm?" Red responded

" You know I'm always going to be here for you right?"

He chuckled. "Of course I know that." he said. " And I'll always be there for you to."

She smiled. " We'll get through this together."

She was right. He was on the road to recovery.


End file.
